Heartbeat Pretty Cure!
Heartbeat Pretty Cure! (ハートビートプリキュア！, Hātobīto Purikyua! ) is created by Cure Believe about the Mirage Cures being born as girls who later become Pretty Cure and save the world. Plot Heartbeat Pretty Cure! Episodes Three years after the Heartcatch Cures and Mirage Cures went against each other, the Mirage Cures return as normal girls without any memory of the battle. Haretsu and the others must team up and find a way to bring their memory back! But it will take them becoming Pretty Cure to perform this task, and a villain group is trying to keep them from obtaining the memory back... Characters Cures Haretsu Sakura (桜 破裂, Sakura Haretsu ) Haretsu is the leader of the Mirage/Heartbeat Cures. She always believed Tsubomi could not change, but now, she thinks everyone can change if they try. She can also be a big eater when it comes to her parents' cooking and later learns how to cook. She can transform into Cure Blooming (キュアブルーミング, Kyua Burūmingu ). Her former identity was Cure Blossom Mirage (キュアブロッサムミラージュ, Kyua Burossamu Miraaju ). Mizu Jinsokuna (迅速な 水, Jinsokuna Mizu ) Mizu is the second Cure of the team. She always wanted to become a popular model like Erika's sister Momoka, but now, she wants to be amazing just like her. This later proves to be true as she becomes a model and enjoys it. She always wonders about who she was in the past. She can transform into Cure Ocean (キュアオーシャン, Kyua Ōshan ). Her former identity was Cure Marine Mirage (キュアマリンミラージュ, Kyua Marin Miraaju ). Taiyō Noboru (昇る 太陽, Noboru Taiyō ) Taiyō is the third Cure of the team. She used to feel indebted about concealing her girlish side, but now, she can love girlish things as much as she wants, even if boys make fun of her. She likes going outside and looking at nature and also is the student council at her school. She can transform into Cure Shine (キュアシャイン, Kyua Shain ). Her former identity was Cure Sunshine Mirage (キュアサンシャインミラージュ, Kyua Sanshain Miraaju ). Migaki Yoru (夜 磨き, Yoru Migaki ) Migaki is the final Cure of the team. She felt it was her fault about losing Cologne and became sad about the loss, but now, she turns the sadness into love. She expresses her current feelings as songs, especially her sadness, and becomes an idol. She can transform into Cure Twilight (キュアトワイライト, Kyua Towairaito ). Her former identity was Cure Moonlight Mirage (キュアムーンライトミラージュ, Kyua Muunraito Miraaju ). Mascots Chyra (シラ, Shira ) - Haretsu's mascot. She is the most mature of the three and ends her sentences with "~shi!" Coffer (コファ, Kofa ) - Mizu's mascot. He is not serious often and ends his sentences with "~ko!" Poppie (ポピ, Popi ) - Taiyō's mascot. She is always worried about her partner and ends her sentences with "~po!" Villains Quicksand (クイックサンド, Kuikkusando ) - The first villain to appear. Excluding the main villains, she is the only female of the villains. She is actually Cure Blooming's rival, but is not the main rival. Dry (ドライ, Dorai ) - The second villain to appear. He likes to battle against Cure Ocean much more often than the others. He also tends to boss Scorpion around while both are bossed by Quicksand. Scorpion (サソリ, Sasori ) - The third villain to appear. He likes to battle against Cure Shine and/or Cure Twilight more often. He is shown to be the weakest as he has a hard time hurting just one Cure. Heartbreak Pretty Cure (ハートブレークプリキュア, Hātoburēku Purikyua ) - The main villains of the season. They were created before Quicksand was defeated, and now are rivals to the Pretty Cure. Each Cure of the team is a dark version of the Pretty Cure. They are: *Heartbreak Blooming *Heartbreak Ocean *Heartbreak Shine *Heartbreak Twilight Items Heartbeat Perfume (ハートビートパフューム, Hātobīto Pafuyūmu ) - The transformation device all four girls use to transform into Pretty Cure. Heart Jewel (ハートジュエル, Hāto Jueru ) - The item the Cures use for power-ups and, in the All Stars movie, gives them one more chance to be Mirage Cures. Amulet of Memories (メモリのアミュレット, Memori no Amyuretto ) - The Cures can bring their memory back with this item. Locations First Harmony Middle School (最初の調和中学校, Saisho no Chōwa Chūgakkō ) - The school Haretsu, Mizu, and Taiyō attend. First Harmony High School (最初の調和高校, Saisho no Chōwa Kōkō ) - The school Migaki attends. First Harmony (最初の調和, Saisho no Chōwa ) - The town where the characters live in this show. Trivia *The original Cure name for Taiyō/Cure Sunshine Mirage's current form was Cure Morning, but was changed to Cure Shine in the final version. *This is the first season where the Pretty Cure copies, Heartbreak Pretty Cure, are the main villains. The Dark 5 were only movie-exclusives of their season, the Mirage Cures are the past versions of the Cures in this season, and the Bad End Cures were in one episode of their season. Category:Heartbeat Pretty Cure! Category:Series